


Sex on the Beach

by READER_X



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Beach Sex, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Flame me all you want, Incest, No shame, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, incest is best-cest, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/READER_X/pseuds/READER_X
Summary: Summer vacation brings all sorts of fun





	Sex on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I struggled a lot with this one. It might be obvious, it might not. I debated on not posting it cause I wasn't sure if I was completely satisfied with it but I was like, fck it I'm doing it anyway.

Water lapped against the shore of the island where a handful of tents were set up.

It was summer vacation for Duel Academy, and while _vacation_ was heavily exaggerated, Jaden had suggested a camping trip on the far side of the island where the waters were more swimmable.

A buzzing erupted from one of the tents, waking both the inhabitants. Zane grabbed his phone to cease the insistent buzzing before it woke up Nosey beside him, though unlucky in his attempt as the brunette began to stir beside him.

**Snapchat from Smartie**

"Oh what's this, receiving late night texts from a secret lover?" Atticus nosed his way over Zane's shoulder, peering down at the screen which Zane _curiously_ hid in his lap.

He grinned. "Zane Truesdale has something to hide?" He mock gasped. "How scandalous."

"Go back to bed before you wake up everyone else." Zane sighed as he shrugged his friend off his shoulder. "It was just my sister," He pretended to lay back down, settling on his side with his back to Atticus; who pouted.

"Well _that's_ not scandalous at all. That's no fun." Atticus sighed, thwarted at yet another attempt to dish some dirt on Zane. Unbeknownst to him though, a smirk tugged on Zane's lips as he laid there. _If only you knew._  

Thankfully Atticus was a fast sleeper, and was snoring within a few minutes after settling down once again. Carefully, Zane opened his phone and tapped on the notification. The picture was considerably dim and he could make out a sandy surface, _and what looked like various items of discarded clothing._ In their chat was three words:

_"Come find me."_

Celeste was playing a dirty game and she knew it.

Now Zane however, he couldn't just _ignore_ his sister's play, and so he quietly sat up and unzipped the tent flap and climbed outside. The night air was crisp as it nipped at his skin, causing goosebumps to arise like a minefield across his body.

Inside the tent he could hear Atticus groaning to himself in his sleep as the he zipped the door back up.

Zane scanned the horizon of the beach, gazing out into the dark waters for any sign of movement. There was none. Instead he quietly moved across the sandy ground, past the three other tents that were pitched. Syrus and Jaden were his neighbours, followed by a large blue tent that Chazz had insisted on sleeping in by himself because he _would not sleep with a bunch of losers_.

A few feet from that was the tent that Alexis and Celeste were _supposed_ to be sharing, but upon investigation, Celeste's sandals were missing from the tarp out front.

_Bzzt_

He slowed to a stop and plucked his phone from his pocket.

**Smartie sent a chat!**

She had sent a picture from her camera roll, lit up by the flash of her camera. A bra and a piece of fabric that most certainly should not be considered _panties_ were hung on a rock. He could faintly make out what looked like water in the edge of the photo. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard splashing water coming from ahead. About 10 yards ahead of him sat a wall of rocks that extended into the ocean.

As he walked closer, he discovered the first pile of clothes she had sent a picture of. Her sleeping shirt and shorts. Zane sighed, bending over and picking them up before continuing over to the rock. The sound of water splashing became more clear as he rounded the corner, his gaze immediately seeking out the last two pieces of clothing she had left on the rock.

"Took you long enough!" A voice called from the water while Zane placed her clothing into one pile, where someone _else_ wasn't going to come across them.

"Did you forget who my tent partner was?" He remarked as he walked over to the waters edge, peering out at his sister who was barely visible in the darkness.

Celeste grinned as she floated closer to the shore, keeping her body below water level. "Well, it seems like you got away anyway." She remarked, floating in the water as she watched him.

"Are you gonna stand there and watch me all night, or are you going to join me?" She asked curiously, turning her back to him before diving into the water.

As tempting as her first offer was, the sight of her bare backside peeking out of the water as she dove in tipped him off the precarious edge he had been teetering on. It took him a mere moment to strip himself of his clothes, placing them with his sister's before stepping into the cool water. It bit at his skin with each inch he sunk deeper, leaving him breathless from the chill.

Celeste surfaced again after a moment, head poking out from the water while she watched Zane submerge himself in the cold water. She blew bubbles from her mouth under water, arms moving back and forth beside her to keep her afloat.

"You do realize our friends are sleeping barely 10 yards yards away from us right?" Zane mused as he finally reached his sister, who immediately latched onto him.

"Mm we're far enough away." Celeste replied confidently, easily sliding her legs around his waist to hang off him in the water. Zane's hands found her hips to hold her in place, her core brushing against his exposed member.

"You must be awfully confident that I won't have you screaming then." The smirk that grew across his lips caused her to shudder in his grasp. He turned them around without warning and shoved her against the rock behind them. "You chose quite the auspicious spot for a nighttime swim."

A rush of excitement tickled her fancy as her back was met with the harsh jagged rocks behind her, arms snaking around his neck as she pressed her forehead against his. "I like to plan ahead." She stuck out her tongue playfully.

Zane smirked. "Apparently so." He tilted his head closer to hers until their lips met, pressing his body against hers as his grip tightened on her, deepening their kiss.

Celeste's legs tightened around his waist as she moaned softly into the kiss, feeling his hips rock into hers teasingly. His hands moved from her hips, up her waist and to her chest, where they cupped her breasts and squeezed them. Their kiss broke as she tilted her head back against the rock, biting her lip in a way that Zane enjoyed a _little too much_.

"Better keep the volume to a minimum, _sis._ " He breathed out huskily, his teal eyes boring into hers as he ducked his head down, enveloping one of her already pebble hard nipples with his mouth.

"Nn!" Celeste gasped loudly, clamping a hand over her mouth to stifle her moans as his tongue swirled and flicked against her sensitive bud, the other one being pinched and toyed with by his hand.

Zane never took his eyes off her as he suckled her fleshy mound, enjoying the way her face scrunched up with barely held back pleasure, the way her body squirmed under his touch. Just _watching_ her was causing his own body to heat up despite the chilled temperature of the water they were submerged in. Knowing that he was the only one who could make his own _sister_ feel this way. The only one who would see her in such a state of bliss.

" _Z-Zane.._ "

The only one who would hear her moan out _his_ name in such a way that drove all the blood in his body southbound. He released her breast and licked his lips, taking in the sight of his flushed and panting sister below him, her hips pressing needily into his own.

"I think I've spoiled you too much," Zane breathed out as he dipped down to her neck, peppering soft kisses against her porcelain skin.

Celeste leaned her head back to give him more room, one hand sliding down between them where she grasped his member. "Not nearly enough dear brother~" She panted out weakly, giving the appendage a soft squeeze.

"Hrk-" Zane inhaled sharply as the warmth from her hand mixed with the cold water sent mixed signals through his body, although each of them being better than the last.

Celeste slid her hand up and down his length, feeling it growing harder in her grasp the longer she played with him.

Zane pressed his face into her shoulder, his fingers digging into her thighs the longer she continued her ministrations. "Cel-" He breathed out as evenly as he could, but even with this god like self restraint, he couldn't take this for much longer.

Celeste was the only one who knew _just_ what he liked. Where all his sensitive spots were. She thumbed his tip lightly, causing him to bit her shoulder roughly, earing a gasping moan from her.

Zane pulled back finally, his hand grabbing her arm and yanking it above the surface, pinning both arms above her head on the rock with one hand.

"You love pushing me don't you." He growled out lowly, his free hand grasping his member and lined himself up against her.

Celeste bit her lip in anticipation, her gaze locking with his while her wrists struggled feebly against his iron grip.

Without warning he plunged himself into her waiting cavern, releasing a grunt from the sudden pleasure that overwhelmed his senses.

"Ahn~!" Her voice carried through the silent night, fingernails digging into the palms of her hands. Zane lips connected with hers to stifle the moans, his hands dropping back down to her hips again.

"You're going to wake everyone." He mumbled against her lips, rocking his hips back before slamming back into her once again. Of course, he wasn't making it easy on her.

Her arms dropped around his neck once he released his grip on her, hand tangling in his wet hair as she pressed back against the kiss. "Zaneee..-" She moaned weakly as he drove himself back into her once again. There were rocks digging into her back in various locations, but she barely noticed them as her brother drove himself into her again, _and again_.

They were making more noise than either of them expected to; the water splashing noisily as Zane thrust himself into her, with no signs of letting up either.

"Shh.." Zane pressed his face into her shoulder, biting her skin lightly.

Soft mewls continued to escape her lips as Celeste tried her best to keep it to a minimum, but it was proving to be more difficult with each thrust.

Zane suddenly plucked her off the rock, keeping himself sheathed as tightly as he could as he carried her towards the shore. Once they were in shallower water, he lowered her to the watery ground.

"What are you-"  
"Flip over." Zane ordered as he pulled out from her, kneeling on the ground behind her as his heated gaze bore down onto her.

Her heart jumped in her chest upon the order, one that was certainly not to be tested. She knew that demanding tone as if it was burned into the core of who she was. Doing as she was told, Celeste rolled onto her hands and knees, the water submerging her up to her elbows.

Zane wasted no time in returning to his previous spot, sliding into her at an agonizingly slow pace until their hips met. A hand snaked around her stomach and slid down between her legs, feeling her jerk in surprise below him.

"Z-Zane, don't you da-AH!" He pressed a finger against her clit, feeling her walls clench around his member. He shuddered lightly from the stimulation, his hips returning to a rhythm as he continued to fuck his little sister.

Celeste's fingers dug into the soggy sand beneath her, her back arching up into his chest as his finger continued to poke and prod at her clit, sending far more stimulation through her body than needed.

"Zane.., _Zane_ ~" She moaned out weakly, her body convulsing from the over-stimulation, and she hadn't even hit her climax yet.

"Are you _trying_ to wake everyone up?" He grunted in response, the tightening in his gut becoming harder to hold back. "Cel-" His hips were beginning to lose their pace, thrusting sporadically into her.

Celeste screwed her eyes shut as her toes curled instinctively, his fingers picking up their pace. Her climax hit her before she even knew it, a hot whiteness spreading throughout her entire body as a scream of ecstasy ripped its way out of her throat before she could stop it.

Her walls clamped down around him as her scream pierced the night, sending him over the edge, his seed beginning to fill her as he buried himself as deep as he could into her, his hands holding her hips in place until he was sure it was all spent.

Zane pulled out of her and sat back in the water, leaning back on his arms as he tried to catch his breath. Celeste sunk to her knees, her arms trembling as she struggled to keep herself above water.

Their respite was short lived upon hearing voices coming from down the beach, Celeste most likely having woke them up from her climax. "Shit." He whispered under his breath, grabbing her arm and pulling her back into the water with him.

"Stay quiet." He pressed her against the rocks and fell still, the darkness of the night shrouding them from immediate sight.

"-ould they have gone?" Syrus' voice was the first they heard, followed by Jaden muttering something they couldn't quite make out.

"Are you sure they didn't just go back to the Academy. I told you this was a dumb idea." Chazz barked although no one acknowledged his comment.

"They've gotta be around here somewhere. It's the middle of the night." Alexis spoke up instead.

The figures of their friends, _and family_ , appeared from the other side of the wall of rocks.

Zane and Celeste were acutely aware of how close they were to being caught, and despite both of them being spent and exhausted, they held themselves as still as they could in the water.

"Maybe they went the other way, there's nothing but rocks over here." Atticus brought up the rear of the group, hands tucked behind his head as he yawned.

"He said Celeste was texting him before he disappeared, maybe she needed to go to the bathroom and needed someone to watch her." He suggested with a shrug, earing a judgmental look from his own sister.

"Oh c'mon, I don't mean that way!" He cried out. "You know there's wild animals on this island, he might've-" _Sigh._ "Oh, nevermind."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Lets go check the other side then." She said, leading the group away from their spot.

Once the voices had gone far enough for them to be unable to understand what they were saying, Zane and Celeste made for the shore. Still sopping wet, they dried themselves off best they could before getting dressed. The rest of their group was still gone as they approached the camp site. "Well, that was close." Celeste breathed out lightly as she stopped in front of her tent.

Zane smirked lightly. "And who's fault would that be?" He chuckled as he looked down at her.

Celeste only smiled innocently, standing up on her tip toes and pecking him on the cheek before stepping over to her tent. "Goodnight, _big brother._ " She left him with those parting words before ducking into her tent.

Zane grunted a reply, leaving him with another tent to deal with for the night. She _knew_ how much he enjoyed her calling him _big brother_ and she used it at the most inopportune times.

It wasn't long until the rest of the group returned to camp, Alexis finding an already out cold Celeste in their tent. Unable to ask questions with both siblings sound asleep, the group departed to their respective tents to continue their sleep they were so disturbingly arose from.

As Atticus settled down on his sleeping bag, he tucked his arms under his head and looked up at the ceiling of the tent.

"...Thanks."

Atticus blinked and looked over to where Zane was laying, staring at the back of his head for a few moments before he grinned. " _I knew it._ "

"Go to sleep you fool." Zane muttered as he pulled the blanket up closer to him.


End file.
